His Possessiveness
by ukkychan
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika Naruto tak sengaja berciuman sama Gaara?


Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Rate : T (T+ Gak ada ya?)

Genre : Romance/Humor (maybe?)

Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje

Pairing : SxN

* * *

><p>Entah bagaimana kami berada di ruangan OSIS yang sempit ini dengan posisi yang cukup berbahaya.<p>

Mata hitam itu menatap kearahku dengan datar.

Terasa hawa panas menguar dari tangan kanannya yang ada disebelah kepalaku.

Perlahan dia membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya, melucuti dasi merah yang menggantung dilehernya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Tak terasa keringat dingin mengalir di dahiku, aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas, yang aku yakin sekarang sudah berwarna semerah tomat. Perlahan kubuka mulutku, tapi yang ada aku hanya bisa membuka dan menutupnya kembali seperti ikan koi di dalam aquarium.

Aku menatap wajah tampan si pemilik mata hitam itu, entah kenapa aku merasa melihat bibirnya membentuk seringai.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa maksud perbuatanmu tadi?" Dia berkata dengan nada dingin meski kulihat seringai itu masih bertengger manis di mulutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." bantahku. "Kenapa kau memojokkanku begini Teme?".

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan yang kau perbuat beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Gaara, huh?"

What the…. Apa-apaan dia. Ditanya malah balik tanya, dan apa hubungannya situasi ini dengan Gaara.

Aku tak yakin apa aku mengucapkan isi hatiku dengan kencang, tapi yang pasti aku merasa aura membunuh seolah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Oh,.. Tuhan, ada apa dengan Uchiha ini?

"Jadi kau belum meyadari kesalahanmu?" Aku hanya bisa diam, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang mungkin membuat dia semarah ini. " Jawab aku, jangan diam saja, Dobe!". Perlahan nada bicaranya makin meninggi, mau tak mau kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Aku tak paham maksudmu Teme!" Susah payah aku berani membantahnya. Yah, meskipun dia kekasihku, aku bukan gadis lemah seperti para fansgirlnya. _Damn!_ Aku ini cowok tahu!

"Oh, jadi kau berani membentakku sekarang? Kenapa? Apa karena kau sudah punya Gaara sekarang? Dia akan melindungimu, begitu?"

"Tu–tunggu dulu, apa hubungan kita dengan Gaara? Jangan membuatku bingung, Teme".

"Cih…. Dasar Dobe. Beraninya kau berciuman dengan Gaara dibelakangku! Apa kau lupa kalau kau ini milik Uchiha!"

"A–apa ci–ciuman? Kapan? Bagaimana?" Apa aku tak salah dengar, dia bilang ciuman. Sasuke pasti sudah gila. _Damn Uchiha and his possessiveness!_

Belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutku, kurasakan sesuatu mengikat tanganku. Kuarahkan mata biruku pada Sasuke, meminta penjelasan akan apa yang dia perbuat. Dan seolah mengerti maksudku, kekasihku itu menjawabnya.

"Itu untuk menghukummu Dobe. Beraninya kau main-main dengan Uchiha".

Mataku melebar sempurna. Oh tidak…. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tunggu Teme! Cepat lepaskan dasi ini kumohon, aku bisa jelaskan pad―" Belum sempat aku selesai bicara, kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal memasuki mulutku. Oh, sepertinya dia mengambil kesempatan ketika aku membuka mulut dan memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku. _Shit his skill so damn good!_

"Nngh…!" Mau tak mau akupun mengerang, menikmati rasa manis tiap kali lidah kami bertautan.

"Nngh…Sas…" Agak lain dari biasanya, kali ini dia menciumku dengan ganas. Mengeksplorasi tiap jengkal dalam mulut setelah–lagi-lagi–lidahku kalah darinya. Mengabsen deretan gigi dan memainkan ujung lidahku.

"Ukhh… Sas'ke." Setelah cukup lama kami bercumbu akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa kami untuk melepas ciuman tersebut. Untaian benang saliva pun terbentuk dan menghubungkan mulut kami sampai akhirnya benang itu semakin tipis dan terputus.

"Jangan kira aku tak memperingatimu Dobe. Kau akan menyesal karena bermain dibelakangku."

Seringai dimulutnya makin melebar. Matanya menatapku seperti elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Perlahan dia mengarahkan tangan seputih susunya untuk membersihkan bekas saliva yang berceceran di sudut bibirnya.

"Uh…. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Teme. Aku tadi tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Gaara, dia hanya menyelamatkanku dari Sai." Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Sai memang terobsesi padaku. Anak baru itu sempat menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Meski aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, tapi dia tetap keukeuh datang padaku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun dia baik dan tampan aku sudah punya sasuke.

"Sai? Dia lagi? Apa lagi yang dia perbuat padamu?"

Mendengar nama Sai membuat amarah Sasuke yang tadi sempat reda kembali muncul. Matanya meneluarkan _death glare_ andalannya padaku. Semakin menyudutkanku diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi tanganku yang terikat seperti ini.

"Um…. Jadi begini, ketika Sai mengejarku, aku menabrak Gaara di tikungan, dan saat itulah tak sengaja bibir ka–kami ber–um–bertubrukan."

Oh tidak tidak tidak, lagi-lagi aura membunuh itu. Kali ini bahkan lebih dahsyat. Seolah-olah aku berhalusinasi melihat mata Sasuke berubah merah dengan tiga koma hitam terus berputar.

"Jadi benar kalian berciuman!"

"Ta–tapi i–itu tidak sengaja Teme."

Gyaa…. Agak takut kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras di dahiku.

"Tetap saja kau biarkan dia menyentuh bibirmu Dobe! Aku tak bisa terima ini, bibir dan tubuhmu semuanya milikku. Ingat itu!"

Tak lama aku merasakan tangannya bergerak kearah seragamku, melucuti dasi merah dan jas sekolahku. Perlahan membuka kancing kemeja putihku. Oh tidak!

"Bersiap-siaplah akan hukumanmu Dobe."

"Sas―" Lagi-lagi bibirku ditawan oleh bibirnya. Tangannya dengan lincah bergerilya ditubuh telanjangku. Memainkan dua tonjolan didadaku.

Oh God. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tangan Sasuke terus turun, membuka kancing celanaku, dan menurunkan resleting celanaku. Sedang aku dengan keadaan terikat hanya bisa melengkuh dan mengerang pada keahlian lidah dan tangan Sasuke di bawah sana.

.

.

.

(Satu setengah jam kemudian)

.

.

.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi kemudian, yang pasti sekarang aku terbangun sendirian di ruangan OSIS tersebut dengan tubuh penuh dengan bercak merah.

Duh… jangan bilang kami baru saja melakukan 'itu' disini.

"Jadi sudah bangun?" Kuarahkan pandanganku pada pintu yang baru saja terbuka di dekatku, ku lihat tersangka yang telah membuat tubuhku jadi seperti ini.

"Kau! Apa yang harus aku pakai besok!"

"Itu salahmu. Aku hanya menandaimu agar mereka tau siapa pemilikmu."

"Ta-Tapi kan tak harus sampai seperti ini teme!" Sial. Bukan hanya leher, tangan bahkan punggung dan bagian bawah tubuhku dipenuhi oleh tanda darinya. ARRRGGHH! Ingin rasaya aku berteriak padanya. Tapi mengingat ini masih di sekolah aku menahannya.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah setelah ronde ketiga tadi." Aku membelalakkan mataku. A–apa? Tiga kali? "aku sudah memintakan izin di kelasmu."

"Dan jangan bayak protes. Itu hukumanmu. Selain itu, bukankah kau menikmatinya?" Aku melihatnya memasang seringai kemenangan. Sialan. Mau tak mau aku harus mengakui kalau dia memang benar.

"Dasar Teme."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Well ini fanfic pertama saya :)<p>

Biasanya cuma baca dan review. Hheehe gomen kalo pendek :DDD

RnR!


End file.
